User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' To Break Box Office Records With The Help of 3D
2011 is the worst year for films that were released to grossed a bit lower than any films that have made over a summer start when one of these films grossed lower than their rivals and predesessors from the film series. However, only two animated films have dominated the box office. Sonic X: The Final Stand made more than $100 million in its opening weekend. None of the live-action films are sure to make in $100 million where else Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides is this year's biggest opening weekend for a non-animated film with $90 million. Sonic is this year's biggest opening ever with $125 million, while it has beaten Shrek the Third's $121 million four years ago to become the best opening weekend ever for an animated film. Transformers: Dark of the Moon is set to gross about $100 million over the weekend, how big can is score 2011. This all will stop to the release of 2011's biggest blockbuster hit Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. The question is will it break box office records this year? Hitting theaters on July 8, many tickets were being sold and Fandango.com reports that 105% sold out tickets. 3D is a pretty decent moment for any film moments popping out of the big screen to impress audiences for extra cash. Paramount Pictures decided to convereted the eighth entry into 3D like they did to Dark of the Moon following a 3D technology success of Fox's Avatar, which grossed $2.7 billion worldwide, the highest-grossing film in history. Unfortently, fans decided to quit paying money for 3D tickets because it costs too much money. Eventually, they decided to choose cheaper cost of money is seen it in regular theaters, which is to cost to about $7.00. 61% of audiences sold 2D tickets and 36% sold 3D. 2D is already in the top five of all-time, which is good news for fans and Paramount Pictures. Dark of the Moon is currently breaking box office record when grossing in $43.2 million on opening day ($37.7 million from Wednesday and additional $5.5 million from 9 PM previews), scoring as the second biggest opening day of 2011 behind Sonic X: The Final Stand ($57.3 million) but the biggest for a non-animated film. Hoop can predicated to score at least above of The Twilight Saga: New Moon's opening day of $72 million between $80 million or more on its first day, for a weekend total to about a double size of New Moon's $142 million opening weekend, and will become the highest-grossing film of 2011 and for the franchise finally beating Jane Hoop Elementary: The First's $311 million total eleven years ago. The film will open into 4,000+ theaters on July 8, 2011 at 12:01 am. So far, Sonic X: The Final Stand is the highest-grossing film domestically of the year grossing $296 million, and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides is the highest worldwide of the year grossing $986 million. Category:Blog posts